


you don't have to say i love you to say i love you

by kintsukuroi99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/pseuds/kintsukuroi99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku masih bisa… berjalan, kau tahu…” Bahkan di telinganya sendiri, argumen itu terdengar lemah. Tadashi menumpukan sebelah tangan pada pundak Tsukishima, genggamannya masih tak yakin. “Dan—a-aku berat, Kei. Kau yakin dengan ini?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't have to say i love you to say i love you

 

 

Suara dua pasang langkah kaki yang saling bersahutan terdengar menembus kedamaian pagi. Dedaunan kering membentuk kolase berantakan di atas tanah, sementara secercah warna indigo masih menggelayuti cakrawala. Ini merupakan pagi yang bersahabat, satu hari di musim gugur yang cukup langka karena tak ada jejak awan mendung di langit. Kei membenamkan telapak tangan di saku _gakuran_ seragam, telunjuknya bergerak menaikkan kacamata di tulang hidung.

"—dan mereka bisa melompat sejauh sembilan meter. Separuh dari panjang lapangan voli. Aku takkan terkejut kalau Hinata menulis 'kanguru' sebagai cita-citanya di lembar konsultasi karir tahun depan."

Senyum miring terplester di bibirnya. Kemudian, Kei menjeda. Ia menunggu, memperpanjang toleransinya sampai kira-kira tiga puluh detik, tetapi yang menyambutnya masihlah keheningan. Mencoba untuk menjaga raut wajahnya tetap datar dan pasif, Kei melirik pemuda di sampingnya pada detik ke tiga puluh satu, tepat ketika kesabarannya habis. "…kau masih mendengarkanku, Yamaguchi?"

Bahkan setelah itu pun, ia masih harus menunggu tiga detik sampai Yamaguchi mengangkat tatapannya dari permukaan trotoar. Kalau kau bertanya pada Kei, ia jelas tak berminat untuk memahami _apa_ yang membuat Yamaguchi bisa demikian tertarik pada dedaunan remuk di bawah sepatu mereka.

"A-Ah, kau bilang apa, Tsukki?"

Kei berusaha sebaik mungkin agar ia tak tersinggung dengan reaksi itu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jari tangannya memainkan kabel headphone yang menggantung dekat kancing _gakuran_ , wajahnya dipalingkan. Kerut di kening Kei bertahan, namun kali ini ada ekspresi masam di ujung bibirnya. Sesuatu yang, ia sadari, sangat kekanakan—namun tetap dilakukannya. "Tidak lebih penting dari _apapun_ yang sedang ada di dalam kepalamu, tentu saja."

"Maaf, Tsukki…"

Kei menahan diri agar tidak terang-terangan mendengus.

Oh, Kei jelas menyadari perilaku aneh Yamaguchi Tadashi hari ini. Hari masih begitu pagi namun ia tak mendapatkan 'pagi, Tsukki!' yang bersemangat dari sahabatnya itu. Hanya ada lambaian tangan lemah sebagai sapaan, dan kesenyapan yang mengiringi lima menit pertama perjalanan mereka ke sekolah nyaris-nyaris terasa meresahkan. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kira-kira _tiga ratus tahun_ terakhir, Tsukishima Kei akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai obrolan. Diawali dengan tiga teori yang dipercaya sebagai asal-muasal kepunahan dinosaurus, hingga selusin fakta tentang kanguru yang kemarin ia temukan di wikipedia—karena Kei tidak menyukai keheningan ini.

Ia tidak menyukai Yamaguchi yang bersikap seakan-akan ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki sendirian ke sekolah.

Lalu, mungkin kau bisa lihat sendiri apa yang dilakukan Yamaguchi sebagai balasan untuk usaha Kei: ia diabaikan. Yamaguchi mengabaikannya, dan sejujurnya perangai Yamaguchi tersebut membuat Kei terhenyak diam-diam. _Kenapa?_ Ia mulai mencoba menciptakan daftar imajinatif di dalam otaknya, Seribu Satu Alasan Mengapa Yamaguchi Kelihatan Seakan-Akan Nyawanya Tertinggal Sebagian di Mimpi… dan sejujurnya, Kei tidak punya ide.

Apa ini tentang nilai matematikanya yang mengecewakan pada tes kemarin? Tidak, Kei sudah mentraktirnya saat pulang sekolah karena ia tak tahan menghadapi wajah merana Yamaguchi terlalu lama—mereka kemarin pergi ke restoran cepat saji yang agak jauh dari Karasuno, dan tentu saja Kei tidak lupa menyisihkan potongan kentang-goreng-lembek yang sangat, sangat disukai Yamaguchi dari piringnya sendiri. Ia diganjar dengan senyuman lebar setelah itu, keriangan Yamaguchi kembali dalam sekejap, membuat binar mata yang tadinya redup kembali bersinar, dan ketika itu Kei bisa merasakan cengiran Yamaguchi agak menularinya. Kei juga menduga, bahwa sikap aneh Yamaguchi pagi ini bukanlah karena performanya yang buruk pada latihan voli mereka kemarin-kemarin. Ia yakin bahwa sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa diremehkan dari _jump float serve_ Yamaguchi; lima bulan usaha keras Yamaguchi terbayar sudah, dan Kei memastikan ia sendirilah yang akan turun tangan jika ada yang berani-beraninya menganggap kerja keras Yamaguchi sebagai suatu kesia-siaan.

Lalu, Yamaguchi _kenapa_?

Kei menoleh lagi, keningnya berlipat-lipat karena dua alis yang hampir bertemu. Ia mendekat, agak menekuk punggung, mengamati fitur samping dari wajah Yamaguchi dengan ketekunan yang menyerupai seorang ilmuwan di hadapan mikroskop—terlalu dekat, sejujurnya, dan ia sadar ia mungkin kelihatan konyol sekali ketika tahu-tahu Yamaguchi menoleh. Mata mereka beradu pandang seketika. Kei terkesiap, jelas-jelas tidak siap dengan itu, dan ia cepat-cepat menarik dirinya menjauh. Kedua kupingnya terasa panas akibat rasa malu. Kemudian Kei menaikkan kacamatanya lagi, kali ini ialah yang berpura-pura menganggap dedaunan gugur sebagai estetika yang demikian menarik di sana.

"…K-Kenapa, Tsukki?"

"Tidak." Entah ini perasaannya saja, namun suara Yamaguchi terdengar lebih parau dari biasanya. Kei tahu-tahu merasa kesal tanpa alasan—dalam dirinya, merayap suatu emosi yang familiar, kegusaran yang timbul ketika ia begitu penasaran akan sesuatu tetapi tak menemukan jawaban yang tepat barang sebaris pun. Dan harga dirinya tak mengizinkan Kei untuk bertanya lebih lanjut— _tidak_ , terutama ketika sebelum ini ia diabaikan. Wajah Kei makin masam seiring detik berlalu. Langkahnya berubah menjadi cepat, daun kering patah dalam suara nyaring di bawah hentakan kaki, Kei tak sadar Yamaguchi kini tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangnya—

Keningnya membentur tiang listrik di pinggir jalan dalam 'DUK!' yang mungkin bergema sampai komplek sebelah.

"…"

Dan kesenyapan yang memanjang itu untuk sesaat terasa lebih menyakitkan dari sentakan nyeri di kening Tsukishima Kei sekarang.

"TS—TSUKKI?!"

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ia memulai harinya dengan kebodohan yang masih ia rutuki bahkan ketika bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Kei mengusap dahinya yang masih terasa berdenyut, menduga bahwa akan segera muncul memar keunguan di sana. Namun baru saja Kei mempertimbangkan untuk membolos latihan karena ia tidak ingin menjadi bahan ledekan Hinata dan Kageyama sepanjang hari, bayangan seseorang menimpa permukaan kayu mejanya. Kei mendongak. Yamaguchi tak berusaha sedikit pun untuk menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dari wajahnya.

Setidaknya, ini Yamaguchi yang ia kenal, sahabat baiknya, yang tidak mengabaikannya sama sekali.

"Tsukki."

"Apa?" Kei menghela napas, menyerah dengan kemarahan kekanakannya yang bertahan sejak pagi tadi. Ia menyampirkan _headphone_ ke leher lagi dan mematikan musik dari ponselnya.

"Keningmu bagaimana? Masih sakit?" Bisa ia rasakan jemari Yamaguchi menyentuh keningnya, perlahan dan hati-hati, sementara ia sendiri masih berharap ia mendapatkan amnesia temporer sekadar supaya ia dapat melupakan insiden memalukan yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu.

"Sedikit."

"Mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?"

Kei terdiam untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan ujung ibu jari Yamaguchi memberi usapan pelan tepat di bagian yang tak sakit. Ia hampir memejamkan mata—terlalu nyaman dengan afeksi sederhana itu. "Tidak usah. Aku lebih ingin kau menganggap yang tadi pagi itu tidak terjadi."

Yamaguchi tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, Tsukki." Sebuah kursi kemudian ditarik mendekat dan Yamaguchi meletakkan kotak bekalnya di atas meja Kei—tetapi beberapa detik berlalu dan Yamaguchi tidak kunjung membuka kotak itu, hanya duduk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di masing-masing lutut. Kei mengangkat sebelah alis, heran. Ia sendiri telah mengunyah sepotong _karaage_ dalam kotak bekalnya, sedikit kelaparan karena tadi pagi ia melewatkan sarapan.

"Ibumu memasakkan terlalu banyak sayuran lagi?" Ia ingat, Yamaguchi pernah berwajah begitu masam ketika mendapati kotak bekalnya penuh diisi brokoli dan tofu dan saat itu tidak ada daging barang sepotong pun. Kei mendapat sumbangan beberapa brokoli-saus-mentega yang tidak dihabiskan Yamaguchi, potongan hijau mengerikan yang ia telan sambil menahan napas. Tetapi alih-alih diberi jawaban, Yamaguchi menggeleng seraya tersenyum lemah. Kotak bekal itu lalu digeser menjauh, menyediakan tempat kosong di hadapan Yamaguchi—ruang yang digunakan Yamaguchi untuk menumpukan kedua lengannya. Yamaguchi kemudian menyandarkan kening pada kedua lengan, memejamkan mata pada detik berikutnya.

Untuk sesaat Kei tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain melahap nasi dan _karaage_ -nya dalam kunyahan yang nyaris-nyaris mekanis. Matanya tetap memperhatikan Yamaguchi sesekali. _Memang ada yang aneh_. Kei meletakkan sumpitnya karena mendadak kehilangan selera makan, kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh tengkuk Yamaguchi. Ia memijat pelan tulang tengkuk Yamaguchi; sementara itu Yamaguchi tak bereaksi, hanya bergerak pelan untuk membenarkan posisinya.

Ini yang biasa ia lakukan ketika vertigo Yamaguchi kambuh. "Kepalamu pusing?"

Yamaguchi bergerak samar di posisinya—gerakan yang menyerupai gelengan kepala.

"Lalu, kenapa?" Kei mendesak, kali ini dalam gumaman ragu-ragu. Ia mulai khawatir, berpikir bahwa mungkin Yamaguchi memakan roti kadaluwarsa untuk sarapan atau lagi-lagi memaksakan diri latihan di tempat Shimada Makoto sampai malam kelewat larut.

"…aku tidak apa-apa, Tsukki…"

"Dan matahari terbit dari barat." Tidak bisa menahan diri, Kei menimpal, sarkasme kental sekali pada nada bicaranya yang berubah jengkel. Kei menghembuskan napas lelah dari hidung, tangannya sekarang mengusap rambut Yamaguchi perlahan dan saat itu ia hampir menyerah dalam perdebatan mereka. Setidaknya ia terbiasa melakukan ini: mengusap kepala Yamaguchi ketika temannya sedang sakit atau tak enak badan.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja," tandas Kei sebelum Yamaguchi bisa menyangkal apapun. Ia juga bisa keras kepala, omong-omong. "Kau—"

Kalimat Kei tahu-tahu terhenti karena saat itu Kei menyadari sesuatu. Telapak tangannya berhenti mengusap, kali ini berhenti tepat di kening Yamaguchi. Matanya mengerjap akibat tertegun. Panas yang terperangkap di balik kening Yamaguchi barangkali bisa mendidihkan sepanci air. Seketika saja, pertanyaan dalam kepala Kei terjawab sekaligus, tentang mengapa Yamaguchi bersikap aneh semenjak pagi, mengapa Yamaguchi seharian ini serupa benda elektronik yang kehilangan baterai. Kei hampir-hampir takjub Yamaguchi bisa _bertahan_ sampai jam istirahat siang.

"…ayo ke ruang kesehatan, Yamaguchi."

"Tidak mau…"

"Kau demam." Seakan itu adalah informasi yang dibutuhkan Yamaguchi, Kei menyela sisa-sisa kekeraskepalaan sahabatnya, berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya ia tidak terdengar gusar. "Kupikir, _meminum obat_ tidak akan membunuhmu, kecuali kewarasanmu tertinggal di rumah tadi pagi."

Kei mendapatkan hadiah berupa satu gelengan kepala lagi, kali ini lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Determinasi ini adalah jenis yang dikenal Kei—serupa dengan ketika Yamaguchi berdiri di pinggir lapangan voli sembari mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuh—betapa Kei tahu, tak ada gunanya berusaha membantah seorang Yamaguchi Tadashi di saat-saat seperti ini. Kening Kei berkerut tak suka, tetapi ia tak lagi menyuarakan protes. Kotak bekalnya ditutup. Ia berdiri setelah memasukkan _headphone_ ke dalam tas.

"Sebentar. Kuambilkan obat dari ruang kesehatan."

Setidaknya, untuk yang terakhir ini, Kei tak menyediakan celah untuk bantahan. Ia berjalan keluar kelas sebelum Yamaguchi sempat menegakkan punggung barang sesenti pun.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Kewarasanmu betul-betul tertinggal-entah-di-mana, rupanya."

Oh, TENTU SAJA Kei BERUSAHA untuk memakai nada bicaranya yang paling RAMAH ketika ia menghadang langkah Yamaguchi tepat di depan gedung olahraga. Satu tangannya bertumpu di pinggang, matanya menatap tajam Yamaguchi Tadashi yang menenteng tas olahraga di hadapannya, dan untuk kali ini Kei berharap ia dikaruniai kekuatan untuk melubangi kepala seseorang dengan pandangan mata semata. Sayangnya tidak ada keajaiban yang mendadak turun dari langit untuknya. Sayangnya Yamaguchi tetap keras kepala; Kei tidak perlu repot-repot membelah isi otak Yamaguchi untuk mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu memiliki rencana melatih keakuratan _serve_ -nya sampai larut malam—tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Kei mulai curiga Hinata diam-diam telah menanamkan pengaruh-pengaruh buruk untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Tsukki…" Yamaguchi menyela lamunan Kei, berujar pelan, kepala tertunduk. Di sekitar mereka banyak murid yang hilir mudik, para anggota klub olahraga yang berbincang ribut dan sedang menuju ruang klub masing-masing. "Kau sudah membawakan obat demam dari UKS, dan setelah aku meminumnya—" Mendadak Yamaguchi mengepalkan kedua tangan, mata berbinar saat menatap Kei. Senyumnya kelihatan tegang dan rapat di bibir. "—aku sembuh! Betulan sudah sembuh! Obatnya ajaib sekali, Tsukki!"

Entah ini hanya perasaannya, senyuman Yamaguchi nampak berkedut mencurigakan di mata Kei.

"Tidak."

"T-Tsukki! Ayolah!"

"…tidak boleh." Kei memalingkan tatapannya dari pandangan memelas Yamaguchi, tahu bahwa ia akan kalah jika ia berlama-lama mempertahankan kontak mata. "Aku tidak mau mengangkut tubuhmu kalau kau pingsan di tengah-tengah latihan."

"Tidak akan pingsan. Aku—" Kali ini argumen Yamaguchi lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Kei hampir saja melebarkan seringai penuh kemenangan, ketika ia merasakan ujung seragamnya ditarik. Yamaguchi Tadashi masih tertunduk namun pemuda itu agak mendekat, mencengkeram kain seragam Kei erat-erat.

"…aku betul-betul tidak apa-apa, _Kei_ …"

"…"

Seolah sebuah bom baru dijatuhkan tepat ke titik tempatnya berdiri, kerutan di kening Kei bertambah sekian garis. Entah sejak kapan Yamaguchi mengetahui bahwa _nama depan_ adalah kelemahan seorang Tsukishima Kei—terutama, ketika nama kecilnya itu diucapkan oleh satu-satunya sahabatnya. Oh, ya, semestinya Kei tak kaget lagi bahwa Yamaguchi akan memanfaatkan kelemahan tersebut pada saat-saat seperti ini. _Semestinya_. Kei menelan ludah setelah terdiam agak lama—dalam imajinasinya Kei bisa melihat dirinya kini sedang mengibarkan bendera putih, terpinggirkan dari medan perang hanya dalam hitungan detik. Pemuda berkacamata itu berusaha mendistraksi diri dari wajahnya yang menghangat—sesungguhnya di ujung lidahnya masih ada sejuta argumen yang siap ia luncurkan tetapi Kei juga tahu bahwa ia telah kalah sepenuhnya sekarang..

_Ugh._

 

* * *

 

 

"Noya- _san_ , pegang janjimu!"

Tanaka dan Nishinoya berlari seakan-akan tubuh mereka diisi dengan baterai yang baru akan habis seminggu kemudian. Nampaknya keduanya mengadakan lomba kecil-kecilan di antara pemanasan: siapa yang lebih dulu tiba di depan gedung olahraga mendapatkan _popsicle_ sebagai hadiah utama.

"Tentu saja, Ryuu!" Nishinoya Yuu mengangkat jempolnya sembari mempercepat lari—ia memberi seringaian pada Tanaka Ryuunosuke yang tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangnya. "Aku mau es _gari-gari kun_ rasa pir!"

"Kau yakin kau yang akan menang?" Tanaka mempercepat larinya, pada wajahnya terpasang raut yang mungkin akan membuat anak kecil menangis sambil menjerit-jerit. "Tidak akan semudah itu!"

"Minggir, Kageyama!" Tak jauh di belakang Tanaka, Hinata mendorong pipi Kageyama sekuat tenaga—berusaha mengimitasi jurus _iron claw_ andalan Kageyama Tobio. "Aku yang akan menang hari ini!"

"Menyingkir sana, bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh, dasar bego!"

"Tolol!"

"D-Daichi bisa marah kalau kalian terus ribut…" Azumane Asahi menyerukan peringatan yang sia-sia, dan akhirnya hanya dapat melempar tatapan pasrah pada Sugawara yang sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sawamura dari kuartet idiot yang masih saja ribut di kejauhan. Ennoshita berlari bersama Kinoshita dan Narita tak jauh dari Kei, mata si senior yang selalu kelihatan mengantuk sekilas terlihat tak tertarik dengan lingkungan sekitar, tetapi dari sinar matanya Kei tahu Ennoshita akan sigap bertindak begitu mendapatkan aba-aba dari Sawamura Daichi.

Dan Kei, tentu saja Kei berlari seperti _manusia biasa_ yang belum kehilangan akal sehat. Ia menyusuri Heartbreak Hill dalam langkah kaki konstan karena toh ini hanyalah pemanasan, tertinggal sedikit di belakang, dan sesekali Kei mencuri beberapa lirikan ke samping demi memastikan Yamaguchi tetap di dekatnya. Karena Kei tidak bodoh. Hanya dalam sekali lihat ia tahu kalau Yamaguchi sedang membohonginya dan berpura-pura bersikap seakan demamnya telah hanyut dibawa angin padahal yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Wajah sahabatnya itu memerah, keringat dingin menitik di garis rahangnya, bibirnya sepucat es. Kei kini tidak lagi berlari. Ia berjalan dan menyamakan langkah dengan Yamaguchi Tadashi, membiarkan jarak mereka terentang makin jauh dengan anggota klub yang lain.

Bahkan Kei belum sempat melemparkan sindiran apapun pada Yamaguchi. Temannya kini telah berhenti berlari, langkahnya mulai limbung—dan Kei menyadari napasnya tertahan ketika ia menangkap lengan Yamaguchi di detik yang tepat sebelum Yamaguchi berakhir membenturkan kepala pada aspal pelapis jalanan. Jantung Kei terdengar berderu ribut di telinga, kekhawatirannya mulai teraduk dengan kepanikan.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi." Kei berujar pelan setelah merasa napasnya sendiri kembali teratur. Diam-diam takjub ia masih memiliki kemampuan untuk berbicara tenang. Sementara itu sebelah lengannya mencengkeram lengan atas Yamaguchi—menjaga agar ia tetap berdiri di atas dua kaki. "Kupikir aku berbakat jadi cenayang, _Tadashi_."

Yang merisaukannya, adalah ketika Kei tidak mendengar protes apapun dari Yamaguchi. Kei bisa melihat pemuda itu berusaha menegakkan punggung, namun seakan-akan lututnya telah menyerah Yamaguchi tumbang di dekat Kei. Keningnya bertumpu otomatis pada bahu Kei akibat momentum tersebut, napasnya terasa panas, terengah, Kei bisa merasakan gelengan kepala Yamaguchi pada ceruk bahunya—kekeraskepalaan yang masih saja dipertahankan. Bisa-bisanya.

"A-Aku—"

"—tidak baik-baik saja." Kei menyelesaikan untuk Yamaguchi, membubuhkan tanda titik dengan lugas, tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong lainnya. "Dan bodoh, dan hampir sama sinting dengan Tanaka Ryuunosuke."

Yamaguchi tertawa lemah atas kelakar Kei. Pada akhirnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi untuk menyela.

"T-Tsukki, kurasa aku tidak bisa berlari lagi sampai ke sekolah."

"Aku tahu."

"Berjalan juga tidak… k-kurasa aku bisa pingsan kapan saja—"

"…aku tahu." Kei menghembuskan napas keras-keras dari hidung, habis kesabaran, sekaligus baru menyadari bahwa secara teknis ia sedang memeluk Yamaguchi Tadashi. Kedua lengannya melingkar protektif pada bahu kurus Yamaguchi, bobot Yamaguchi bertumpu sepenuhnya padanya. Kalau saja ini situasi normal, mungkin Kei akan menanggapinya dengan kepanikan yang berusaha disembunyikan. Namun kali ini jantungnya berdebar karena alasan yang lebih mendesak, selagi roda gigi dalam otaknya berputar mencari gagasan. Mereka terlalu jauh dari gedung olahraga. Heartbreak Hill adalah jalanan berbukit-bukit yang penuh tanjakan, dengan sisi yang dipagari tiang-tiang besi berketinggian rendah—siapa yang bisa menjamin Yamaguchi takkan limbung ke arah yang salah dan berakhir jatuh dari ketinggian beberapa belas meter?

Sekeras apapun Kei berpikir, pilihan yang tersisa pada akhirnya hanya satu.

"Tadashi." Menyiratkan secara tak langsung bahwa ia tidak ingin dibantah, Kei melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia berbalik, berjongkok di hadapan Yamaguchi, kedua tangannya terulur ke belakang punggung. Tsukishima Kei memberi lirikan tajam pada Yamaguchi dari posisinya—jika Yamaguchi ragu-ragu sedetik lebih lama, mungkin ia takkan ragu-ragu menyeret temannya itu sambil mencoba menulikan telinga dari protes-protesnya. "Naik ke sini."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi menghabiskan beberapa detik cuma untuk terpaku. Matanya bergantian menatap punggung Tsukishima, kemudian pada dua lengan pemuda itu yang terulur. "E-Eh?"

"…katamu kau tidak bisa berjalan, kan." Seakan Tsukishima merasa Tadashi membutuhkan penjelasan tersebut, sahabatnya itu berujar datar. Tsukishima telah memutus kontak mata dengan Tadashi, menunggu Tadashi menghampirinya pada posisi yang masih sama. Belum bergerak. Tadashi berdiri di belakang Kei, tercabik antara hendak menyuarakan persetujuan atau malah lari terbirit-birit dengan panik untuk menjauhi Tsukishima.

Karena Tadashi jelas menyadari bahwa keputusan Tsukishima ini bukanlah sesuatu yang… bijak.

Bukannya ia hendak meremehkan kemampuan atletik Kei, namun dipikir sampai berjuta kali pun bobot enam puluh tiga kilogramnya tak tergolong enteng sedikit pun. Terutama untuk Tsukishima Kei. Hampir delapan tahun mengenal Tsukishima membuat Tadashi mengerti bahwa pemuda itu tidak suka membuang-buang energi untuk hal yang merepotkan. Tadashi membuka dan menutup mulutnya, namun tak ada kilahan apapun yang berhasil meluncur—ia habis kata-kata seakan-akan Tsukishima baru saja melemparkan pujian tulus pada seorang Kageyama Tobio.

"Aku masih bisa… berjalan, kau tahu…" Bahkan di telinganya sendiri, argumen itu terdengar lemah. Tadashi menumpukan sebelah tangan pada pundak Tsukishima, genggamannya masih tak yakin. "Dan—a-aku berat, Kei. Kau _yakin_ dengan ini?"

Padahal Tadashi tahu bahwa pertanyaan tersebut adalah kesia-siaan. Ketika Tsukishima telah memutuskan sesuatu, invasi alien dan kedatangan kiamat sekalipun takkan mampu menggoyahkannya. Saat menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya tidak dibalas dengan apapun, Tadashi menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ada rasa hangat tambahan di pipi Tadashi ketika ia akhirnya mengulurkan kedua lengan untuk memeluk leher Tsukishima; Tadashi berharap Tsukishima bisa mendengar _'apa boleh buat'_ yang ia gumamkan dalam gerutuan samar. Tangan Tsukishima meraih kedua kakinya, dan Tadashi agak menahan napas ketika Tsukishima berdiri lagi. Bersamaan dengan gerakan hati-hati itu tubuhnya ikut terangkat—kening Tadashi terantuk tengkuk Tsukishima saat kawannya mencoba menyeimbangkan posisi mereka.

Lalu tatapan Tadashi ganti terarah horor pada pagar besi berketinggian rendah di samping mereka. Jika Tsukishima limbung di sisi jalan yang salah dan kehilangan keseimbangan karena bobot Tadashi menghambatnya , nyawa merekalah taruhannya. Tidak hanya demam, ia juga akan mendapatkan gegar otak, tulang patah, lalu ia akan menyesal seumur hidup jika Tsukishima Kei harus menghabiskan waktu di kursi rodanya sampai ajal menjelang—

Uh, tidak, **JANGAN SAMPAI**. Seharusnya Tadashi tidak meragukan Tsukishima. Cepat-cepat ia menelan kecemasannya, urung mengujarkan ' _kau yakin tidak apa-apa?_ ' dan memutuskan untuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Tsukishima. Dari sini ia bisa melihat rambut pirang Tsukishima yang agak berantakan. Kausnya terasa lengket karena keringat. Lewat gerakan yang nyaris autopilot, Tadashi menaikkan kacamata Tsukishima yang agak merosot melewati tulang hidung, lalu tersenyum kecil atas pekerjaan sederhana tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Tsukki." Setelah itu Tadashi bergumam dekat telinga Tsukishima, bagaimanapun tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa bersalah dari suaranya. Matanya murung menatap jalanan menurun yang sedang mereka susuri dengan kecepatan lambat. "Berat, ya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Tidak perlu bohong." Yamaguchi terkekeh, "Untung aku hanya makan siang tiga suap."

Tadashi dapat melihat tatapan Tsukishima berubah sengit ketika meliriknya. "Ya. Dan karena tiga suap itu, kau jadi seperti ini."

"Bukan—"

"Iya." Tsukishima menutup debat mereka dengan nada bicara penuh finalitas. "Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Apanya…?"

"Kalau kau demam."

"…uh." Tadashi menumpukan keningnya lagi pada bahu Tsukishima—merasa nyaman sekaligus resah dalam satu waktu sekaligus. Jika saja situasi mereka tak sesengit ini, mungkin Tadashi akan berharap supaya waktu bisa mengalir sedikit lebih lambat dari biasanya. Tadashi menggigit bibir. Belum berselang beberapa menit sejak Tsukishima menggendongnya di punggung namun ia bisa mengecap kemarahan pemuda itu lagi di udara. "Karena aku tidak mau Tsukki khawatir?"

"Itu pertanyaan atau jawaban?"

"Maaf, Tsukki."

Tadashi sadar, ia memang tidak bisa membela dirinya lebih lanjut. Semua ini kesalahannya sejak awal. Semestinya ia menyetujui saran ibunya untuk membolos sekolah barang sehari dua hari, karena demamnya telah mencapai titik tiga puluh delapan derajat celcius ketika diukur saat sarapan. Tetapi ia malahan bersikeras, tidak mengizinkan dirinya membolos karena ia masih perlu banyak latihan demi menyempurnakan _serve_ -nya—karena rupanya agak sulit untuk tidak terintimidasi dengan kemajuan pesat seorang Oikawa Tooru di lapangan.

Dan, pada akhirnya, apa yang dihasilkan dari perangai kepala batunya? _Ini._

Tahun-tahun telah berlalu dan ternyata tak ada yang terlalu berubah. Rasanya tiap hari Tadashi hanya dapat merepotkan Tsukishima. Tadashi tak melewatkan tatapan khawatir yang dikirimkan oleh pemuda itu sejak pagi, juga langkah kaki Tsukishima yang terdengar bergegas ketika ia keluar kelas demi mengambilkan obat penurun demam dari ruang kesehatan. Tadashi juga merasa dirinya sedikit lancang, karena ia diam-diam merasa begitu bahagia akan seluruh kepedulian tersebut. "Pasti merepotkan ya, Tsukki?"

Ada jeda. Tsukishima terlihat seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu sebelum menjawab.

"Apanya?"

"A-Aku." Kepalanya sedikit pusing, maka ia tak lagi menegakkan punggung. Tadashi menyandarkan sisi pipi pada salah satu bahu Tsukishima, lalu melirik pemuda tersebut. Wajah mereka dekat sekali. Tadashi hanya berharap Tsukishima tidak mendadak menoleh menatapnya. "Aku, merepotkanmu."

"…tidak." Tsukishima bersuara lagi setelah beberapa detik. "Tapi, ya, kau memang membuatku jengkel."

"Maaf—"

"Kau bahkan membuat keningku memar."

"E-Eh?!" Tadashi terkesiap, mata membulat ketika ia teringat dengan kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi tadi pagi. Tsukishima yang menabrak tiang listrik, keras-keras, membuat Tadashi terpaku di tempat dengan wajah semakin memucat karena ia yakin ia sedang menyaksikan kejadian yang mungkin hanya terjadi selama seratus tahun sekali. Tsukishima Kei, si apatis yang dua puluh empat jam berwajah datar seakan-akan sudah sangat muak dengan dunia, untuk pertama kalinya mempertontonkan kecerobohan konyol di hadapan para pejalan kaki. Dan kata Tsukishima, semua itu adalah— _kesalahan_ _ **Tadashi**_ _?_ Ini juga pertama kalinya Tadashi mendengar seorang Tsukishima Kei mengujarkan hal yang demikian tidak masuk akal. "Maksudmu?"

"K-Karena kau mengabaikanku." Tsukishima bergumam, suaranya agak parau. "Kukira kau… marah. Atau, entahlah."

Dalam keterpanaan, Tadashi mengerjapkan mata dengan lambat, menunggu kelanjutannya. Tetapi Tsukishima Kei mempertahankan wajah masam, melangkah sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "…ugh. Lupakan saja, Yamaguchi."

 _Lupakan saja_ , kata Tsukishima. Tetapi Tadashi telah memutuskan bahwa ia ingin mengingat semua ini lama-lama: mulai dari wajah Tsukishima yang memerah sampai ke ujung kuping, juga langkah kikuk sahabatnya itu selama beberapa detik ke depan. Tadashi bersyukur mereka masih berada dalam jarak yang demikian dekat; Tsukishima tidak bisa melihat senyuman lebar pada wajah Tadashi.

Ada sedikit lagi perasaan bersalah di dalam dirinya—Tadashi tahu ia tak seharusnya merasa senang akibat memar bodoh di kening Tsukishima itu.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu." Ia berujar pelan setelah lama merapatkan bibir. "Tidak mungkin aku mengabaikanmu, kan, Tsukki."

"Hm."

"Jadi kau khawatir?" Entah ia mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, namun Tadashi berakhir mengujarkan tebakan yang terlintas pertama kali dalam benaknya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin supaya tidak tersenyum.

"Berisik, Yamaguchi."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak ketegangan itu melingkupi mereka, Tadashi tertawa. "Maaf, Tsukki." Ia tidak tahu apakah demamnya memang bertambah parah dalam sekejap, tetapi wajahnya makin memanas sekarang. Barangkali telinga Tadashi juga ikut memerah, seperti kedua telinga Tsukishima kini? "Tsukki, kau tertular demamku?"

"…diamlah—"

Sayang sekali, Tsukishima tak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tadashi membungkam sahabatnya itu dengan ciuman di pipi—kecupan yang singkat dan penuh kecanggungan. Kemudian Tadashi tersenyum malu setelahnya, berusaha membenamkan wajah dalam-dalam pada ceruk bahu Tsukishima seakan gerakan itu dapat menyembunyikan Tadashi dari dunia _sekaligus_ Tsukishima Kei barang sejenak.

Dan, yah, Tadashi hanya dapat berharap demamnya tidak betul-betul menular dengan itu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Tsukishima! Yamaguchi!"

Yang pertama kali menyambut mereka bukanlah pintu gedung olahraga, melainkan seluruh anggota tim voli Karasuno yang memancarkan ekspresi khawatir pada wajah masing-masing. Mereka berkerumun di dekat pintu, handuk melingkari leher sementara botol-botol minuman kosong masih digenggam pada masing-masing tangan. Tadashi turun dengan hati-hati dari gendongan Tsukishima, menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk tersenyum lemah seraya mengusap tengkuk dengan gerakan gugup. Tadashi baru separuh siap untuk menghadapi kemurkaan seorang Sawamura Daichi— _tidak_ , ia bahkan belum siap sedikit pun. "…maaf. Aku tadi hampir pingsan di tengah pemanasan, untung ada Tsukki—"

"P-PINGSAN?!" Hinata dan Yachi terhenyak di tempat masing-masing, wajah mereka sama-sama pucat ketika mendekati Tadashi dalam langkah kaki tergopoh-gopoh. Tangan Yachi terulur menyentuh kening Tadashi, hingga dua detik kemudian gadis itu mengeluarkan suara panik yang ganjil dari tenggorokan.

"Panas sekali, Yamaguchi- _kun_!"

"K-KOMPRES! OBAT! ES BATU! KAGEYAMA, BODOH, CEPAT AMBILKAN KOMPRES!" Sebelum Tadashi bisa bereaksi, Hinata tahu-tahu sudah berlari, menyeret lengan Kageyama sebelum _setter_ tersebut mendapatkan kesempatan untuk protes. Tadashi hanya dapat terpaku saat menatap dua punggung yang seketika mengecil di kejauhan. "H-Hinata, Kageyama?!"

Panggilannya percuma. Mereka sudah menghilang ke arah ruang kesehatan sekolah, dan Tadashi bisa melihat Nishinoya mengacungkan jempol seakan hendak memberi semangat yang terlambat pada duo tersebut.

"Oi, Yamaguchi." Satu tepukan di bahunya mengalihkan perhatian Tadashi dan berhasil membuatnya agak terperanjat. Entah sejak kapan Tanaka telah berdiri di sampingnya, mengarahkan telunjuk tangan ke arah Tsukishima. Ada rasa heran yang bercampur dengan keisengan di mata Tanaka Ryuunosuke sekarang. Tadashi mengerutkan kening, ikut bertanya-tanya.

"Y-Ya, Tanaka-san?"

Tadashi kemudian sadar, telunjuk Tanaka mengarah ke satu titik spesifik. Perlahan Tadashi menoleh mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Tanaka.

"Kau yakin kau tidak menularkan demammu padanya, Yamaguchi?"

Tawa keras Tanaka terasa seperti latar belakang sekarang, karena perhatian Tadashi sudah tertujukan sepenuhnya pada sosok tinggi tak jauh dari mereka. Pada Tsukishima Kei yang memalingkan muka jauh-jauh dari Tadashi—namun nampaknya pemuda berkacamata itu tak berhasil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sampai ke kulit leher.

Tadashi tertegun. Tidak berkedip sekalipun. Dan pada detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum begitu lebar hingga pipinya pegal dan matanya menyipit.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Halo lagi, minna-san! Terima kasih sudah membaca ya, terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah komen dan memberi kudo di fic saya yang sebelumnya. Untuk fic ini… lagi-lagi saya bikin fic fluff karena saya gemas sekali dengan mereka berdua :””) Kebetulan ada ide, saya pengen bikin Yamaguchi sakit dan Tsukishima kelimpungan—terus ya udah, akhirnya saya ketik aja daripada lupa sama idenya (dan tahu-tahu bablas sampai 4 ribu kata /plak/). Judul diambil dari lagu Troye Sivan - for him. Terima kasih sudah membaca! :”)


End file.
